memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hakeev
| Assign = | FinalAssign = CO, | Rank = Colonel| Insignia = | |Office = Chairman of the Tal Shiar|InOffice = ???-2409|SucceededBy = Ruul|altimage = |altcaption = Hakeev is executed by Obisek on Brea III.}} Colonel Hakeev was an officer of the Tal Shiar, the feared secret police of the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Biography Hakeev served as science officer aboard the under Subcommander Taris during the mission to Iconia in 2365, after the planet was discovered by the . Both he and Taris, who would eventually become Praetor, became willing servants of the long-disappeared Iconians, believing their return would bring about a new order. Their "heralds", the Elachi, would communicate only with Hakeev, and promised that with their help, he could bring about the return of the Iconians. ( ) By 2409, Hakeev commanded the warbird , and led a force of Tal Shiar and Elachi vessels to assault the independent colony of Virinat, which had been secretly aided by the separatist Romulan Republic. A Republic fleet led by Commander Temer's answered Virinat's distress call and was joined by Tovan Khev and another colonist aboard an old warbird. Hakeev lost his left eye in the ensuing battle and the Tal Shiar were forced to retreat. ( ) Hakeev's eye would be replaced later with a Borg implant, and indeed the Khnial would be refitted with Borg technology to make it into a warship rivaling the Narada. Shortly after destroying the Reman Crateris colony, Hakeev attempted to sabotage the conference between the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic on Khitomer, only to be foiled by Temer and the commander who had maimed him during the battle at Virinat. ( |sub = From the Ashes}}) Serving the Iconians After Taris was captured by the Federation on Iconia, the Iconians ordered Hakeev to exterminate the Remans, who had risen into a resistance movement commanded by Obisek. They also demanded data on the other species of the Alpha Quadrant, to determine their weaknesses and how they could be exploited. To that end, Hakeev instituted "Project Decimation", where prisoners of various species would be tested under combat conditions to determine their breaking points. The main staging area was an abandoned arena on a desert planet in the Nopada system. ( | }}) Despite Hakeev's initial successes, Obisek had managed to convince the Federation and the Klingons, as well as the Republic, of the purity of his cause and the dangers of Hakeev's mad scheme, and captains from the three factions attacked Hakeev's base on Brea III, where he was conferring with Empress Sela. Realizing the deck was stacked against Hakeev, Sela abandoned him to the mercy of Obisek and his allies. Despite unleashing an Iconian software weapon against the enemy ships in orbit, Hakeev was defeated, his last words a declaration that the battle was not over and the Iconians would still return. His nemesis, the Romulan commander from Virinat, declared that "this is less than you deserve" and shot Hakeev dead, execution-style, in the courtyard of his headquarters. ( ) :In the Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force versions of "Cutting the Cord", Hakeev is instead executed by Obisek (see right). Hakeev's death, along with Sela's abduction by the Iconians minutes later, created a power vacuum in the Romulan Star Empire, though he was succeeded as leader of the Tal Shiar by Commander Ruul. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where the Iconian homeworld hadn't been bombarded, but destroyed by a rogue planet, the Romulan Star Empire had fallen to the Borg, and Romulus was completely assimilated. In this timeline, Hakeev had been assimilated and designated "Secundus of Borg." The Borg probably used Hakeev's influence as leader of the Tal Shiar to use him as a mediator to speak for the Borg to the Romulan people, just as they did with Jean-Luc Picard in the prime universe. He was killed by an away team from the Prime Universe investigating the altered timeline. ( }}) Appendices Backround Hakeev is voiced by Dave Rivas, who also portrays Va'Kel Shon and Eric Cooper. External link * Category:Romulans Category:Tal Shiar personnel Category:24th century births Category:2409 deaths Category:Romulan colonels